best corpse party fic ever
by SomethingInTheDark
Summary: lone finally founds yuki!1 but sonic kidnaps her...what would lone do?


lone finally saw yuki in teh distance

then sonic appeared and kidnapped yuki right before lone's eyes. lone could not believe it. the dark lord sonic taking away her precious child. but how would she get her back? lone was powerless to stop sonic and he ran away with yuki.

lone was sobbing in the floor until she hear a loud thunder. then out of nowhere, sanic, sonic good twin appeared. "are u ok do u need any help" sanic asked to lone. "yeah ur evil brother kidnapped my precious child" lone replied to sanic while crying. "that damn sonic, kidnapping and all" sanic said frustated while looking away. "can u help me„, i want her back" lone said while sobbing. sanic then looked back and lone and said. "yes my friend i help u" after a horrible montage they go on a quest together

the adventure starts in the summit stage of super smash bros brawl. there isnt anyone around but lone and sanic, and sanic pulls out a map. "where are we headed" lone asks, and sanic points to a dot on the map. "we're here" said sanic "and we need to get over here" he pointed to another dot all the way at the bottom of the map. "we need to beat people as we pass through, tho" right when sanic said this, giga bowser appeared out of nowhere "wow" said lone

giga bowser growled. "wow" said lone again. "we need to defeat him" said sanic with panicked breath. "but how do we do the thing" said lone scared. "i dont know i thought you were good at fighting wtf" sanic shouted while running like an idiot because giga bowser was throwing fire balls. he was cheating because when a character talks in a game everything stops. wow, bowser is a cheater.

"wait i have an idea" said lone. she pulled out a giant bottle of pepper spray from her pocket. "u see, i was told to use this only in emergency situations" said lone. lone called sanic over, and she hopped on his back. he then when hte fast and then lone sprayed giga bowser in the eyes with the pepper spray. then giga bowser fell off the screen. "amazing" said sanic, impressed

"so where do we go now sanic" said lone with a curious look. "we need to go to heavenly host" said sanic. "oh no" said lone with a scared look. "are u ok" said sanic while looking at lone with a a concerned look. "lets just go" said lone with a frustated look as she walks away. "gotta go fast i guess" said sanic while catching up with lone

bears. Damn bears. It fs fucking impossible to go into the woods without finding them. They are constantly in my bed. They ask me to cook for them. Alas, I cannot cook. They begin to ravage the pantry. They are hungry bears. They destroy my living room. They tear my curtains. They slowly burn a plush teddy bear. They look me in the eyes, a burning, carnal passion within. They know what I want. They know how I think. They smell my fear. It is too late. They are on top of me. They are stripping me, their surprisingly gentle paws around my waist. Their snouts are hovering above my face. They growl. They look back. There is a snap, and the bears disappear. I have survived. I look at my night table. The top is still spinning. I hate bears.

they arrived at heavenly host. it was hella awkward becuz yuki wasnt there. "who are we gonna have to beat now" said lone. sanic shrugged "whoever rules this place" lone cracked her knuckles. "thats gonna b sachiko then. this fight wont b easy" suddenly she was cut off by someone yelling about bears. "what the everloving shit" said sanic. it was a random ghost yelling about bears. sanic kicked the ghost in the face. "shut up this is our time to shine"

"yeah, lol" said lone showing her middle finger to the now sobbing ghost. they entered heavenly host. the smell of corpses. ah, lone recognize it. she has been here before. "so, how do u know this girl…uh, yuki, yeah" said sonic while looking curious at lone. "i met her here in heavenly host while escaping" said lone having war flashbacks. "oh ok then you are friends with everyone here am i right" said sanic with a smile on his face. lone looked at sanic. "only sachiko hates me cuz i taked yuki with me." said lone with a war flashbacks look. after lone said this a scream was heared. they followed it. it was sachiko killing a high school girl. lone recognized her- it was mitsuki.

"hhhOOOL Y SHIT" said lone, and she quickly nyoomed over to sachiko. "wwwooooOAOH SACHIKO STOP" She pushed sachiko off mitsuki, but mitsuki was pretty much dead. sanic looked very sad, and lone picked up mitsuki's dead body. "why would u kill my fave, sachiko…" lone asked, angry. sachiko grinned. "because she's ur fave" she said. lone gave mitsuki's body to sanic and pulled out her pepper spray. "its go time" she said, and the battle between sachiko and lone started

sanic put mitsuki body in a sitting-like position in a chair. "there we go" said sanic and then looked at sachiko and lone fighting. "u can do it lone!" shouted sanic with a smile on his face. "hell yeah" said lone while spraying her pepper spray at sachiko. "hhhhhOoOOOoooLY SHIT it BUrN RNS" shouted sachiko while sobbing at the floor. "i GI IVE UU P PLEASSEEEE KIiiiiLL ME NOWWW" said sachiko at lone while crying in the floor. "hasta la vista, bitche." said lone while spraying sachiko more with her pepper spray. "and thats how u exterminate insects" said lone while making a level up position. "WOOOOOOO U GO LONE" shouted sanic at the top of his lungs. "so what do we now lone" said sanic while giving lone the map

lone looked over the map. "it says the next place to go is inside a windows xp computer… what the hell do we fight inside a windows xp computer…." lone asked. sanic shrugged, and the two of them searched the entire school for an old computer to hop into. they found one in the principal's office and entered it via being sucked into it. lone was all pixely. so was sanic. "well now what" lone asked, jumping up and down. sanic scratched his head, then yelped. "its…" he pointed to the edge of the screen. lone followed his finger, and what she saw… was satan himself, the computer program Bonzi Buddy.

"oh shit" said lone with a "oh shit" look. "Hello there! I don Lt think we have been properly introduce before!" said bonzi buddy. "what the heck" said lone while looking at bonzi buddy with a disgusted look. "spray him lone" said sanic while looking at lone. lone sprayed Bonzi Buddy. "HHhhhHHhHOOOOOOLY SJITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" shouted Bonzi while floating around the screen like an idiot. "haha nerd" said lone while laughing at Bonzi. "What the fuck did you did to me bitch, i Lm going to desinstall you, you peice of shit." shouted Bonzi while turning everything and himself red, then a sword, wow, appeared in his hand. "Fight me, bitch." said Bonzi while putting himself in a cliche villain-like position

lone grinned. "alright. once i spray you with my pepper spray-" suddenly, lone realized. she ran out of pepper spray. "CRAP" she yelled "SANIC I RAN OUT" sanic gasped "what do we do?" lone thought for a while. "wait, cant u just curl up into a ball and kill him by running into him" lone asked, and sanic nodded "i forgot about that" sanic curled up into a ball and knocked bonzi buddy off his feet, and lone jumped on bonzi's face. "prepare to get trapped in satan's enigma, mofo" she said, but then she remembered bonzi was satan, but she didnt really care. she took her empty can of pepper spray and killed bonzi, yuki-style

"ew so much blood* said sanic while almost puking. "wait the blood is going up" said lone while removing the spray out of Bonzi eye. "oh shit" said lone while looking a way out. "were trapped sanic what do we do" said lone scared. ""we panic yes" said sanic while floating around the screen. lone did the same thing. when the screen was filled with blood, the screen broke and then lone and sanic were expulsed. they woke up in another world…a courtroom.

"oh no." lone grabbed her head, then looked around a little bit more. "oooh no. were in ace attorney." lone said, and sanic raised an eyebrow. "dont you like ace attorney" he asked, and lone nodded. "thats just it. if i see an ace attorney character i really like i think im gonna cry" said lone. but she stood up straight. "sanic, lets go to a store and buy me more pepper spray." she said, and the two were headed out the courtroom when suddenly someone grabbed lone. it was gumshoe. "hoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO" lone screamed. "gumshoe my love" she cried out. sanic was confused, as was gumshoe. "look, pal, i dont know what type of buttering up youre trying to do, but you cant leave court. your trial starts in 2 minutes." gumshoe said. lone raised an eyebrow. "trial? why am i on trial?" she asked. "for the murder of bonzi and sachiko! giga bowser didnt count because he fell off the stage." gumshoe said. "oh no!" said sanic

"WHY T HIS I DO NT" lone couldn Lt finish phrases. she was speechless. a trial? why? she killed evil people wtf. shouldn Lt they congratulate her? but this is a fanfic, so it doesn Lt happen until chapter…10909 i think. "DONT TE LL ME Y OU R LAWYER IS" sanic wanted to finish but was interrupted by…PHOENIX MOTHEFUCKING WRIGHT. "yeah im your lawyer" said phoenix wright. lone was speechless

lone grabbed phoenix. "look, i murdered those guys and i wont even deny it" she said. "but i need to murder one more person and that person will come into this courtroom" lone said. phoenix looked scared "what? murdering is wrong!" phoenix said. lone shook her head. "my love… she was captured by the dark lord sonic. i need to kill four people at four points to get to sonic." then she was confused. "wait, who's the person i need to kill in here?" she asked, and sanic looked at his map. "uh… well, you wont like this… but its-" suddenly, sanic was cut off by the smell of coffee. "oh no" said lone. prosecutor godot walked into the room. lone was going to have to murder godot.

lone was sobbing, crying adn whatever people do when they are really sad. she needed to kill godot. there was no way she could kill him, she adored him. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" lone shouted while doing the thing. "CALM DOWN LONE JESUS" sanic said while "comforting" lone. "I CANT I HAVE TO KILL THE MAN I ADMIRE WHAT THE HELL." lone cried out. " DO IT FOR YUKI LONE YUKIIII" sanic shouted at lone angrily. lone then had a "i have to do it for her" look. she went to the witness stand. "the trial for sachiko and bonzi buddy is in sesion." said the judge hammering the thing. it begins…the trial for live— ah fuck it i cant do this.

lone slammed her hands down on the witness stand. "i murdered them" she said flat out, and phoenix began to sweat. everyone was whispering to each other. "i murdered them because I needed to to get my love back." she said. "and i have one person left to murder…" she looked over to godot. "godot. you're a rad guy. im sorry for everything that happened to you, but i need to murder you." she said, and sanic threw something to lone from the shadows. it was a large knife. everyone screamed. godot grinned. "youre going to murder ME?" he asked. lone nodded. "I've got to. i need to get back yuki…" she said, but she started crying. "OBJECTION!" phoenix shouted. Lone looked over to him. "what" she asked. phoenix scratched his chin. "couldnt we just team up with you?" he asked. lone thought about that for a minute. "i dunno. we'll still need blood to get to the next place… sanic, what do you think?"

"we can just use a little bit of godot blood so i think its fineeeeeeee" sanic said. "what" lone said with a "wtf" look expression. "WHY DIDNT U TELL US BEFORE IDIOT" lone shouted and then throwed the knife to sanic. "shit" sanic evaded the knife, but the knife cutted part of his amazing hair. "WHHYYYHYHYHY" sanic cried out. "godot can u pls give us some of ur blood" lone said with a cute look. "if u want to do it for a girl, then its ok" godot said this, as he cutted himself and then blood fell down. there was an eartquake. "OHS HTI" lone and sanic said as they hugged themselves to protect themselves. godot grabbed onto his coffee and phoenix in his defense stand. a flash. everyone woke up in…nothing. darkness around. silence. but the silence didnt last enought. a laughter was hear in the distance accompanied with a girl scream. "YUKIIIIIIIIIIII" lone cried out. everyone run towards the laughter. there he was. the evil dark lord…sonic, holding yuki.

phoenix scratched his head. "thats sonic? man, he's like 50 percent leg" he said, and sonic laughed "whatever. at least I dont have stupid hair" he said. godot walked up to sonic. "hand over the girl." he said, and damn godot was scary. but sonic was pretty scary too and he was not goin down without a fight. lone and sanic syncronized so they became the ultimate lifeform- the yuki obessed person who was really fast, also known as YIFFLORD. YIFFLORD quickly bashed into Sonic, knocking yuki out of his hands. godot caught yuki. "keep her safe!" YIFFLORD yelled. sonic rubbed his head and got up. "sanic, how could you betray me? you said you would capture lone!" lone was shocked. "whAT? SANIC, IS THAT TRUE?"

"yes…." sanic said with a "i have been busted and now as a good protagonist i have to tell the true" look. "he ordered me to capture you…but i hate sonic. he has been the protagonist of his games. but what about me? dont i ever going to get recognizion?!" sanic cried out. "sanic…" lone said while looking at him. "i want some recognizion too!" sanic said while charging at sonic. "Wow sanic wait!" lone said but couldn Lt stop him. he aimed for the legs. sonic let out a scream and fell. "BROOoooOOOOoOOTHEEeeEEErER" sonic cried out. "its now our oportunity!" sanic said. "you can finish him, lone." sonic said with a determined look on his face.

lone looked at the crushed sonic, lying on the floor, almost dead. "I…." lone looked down at the ground. "I cant." she said. "what? sonic took yuki! he's evil!" sanic protested. lone lowered her eyes. "but will this change anything? even if i kill him, even if we actually end it by killing him, will that solve anything? i'll have the burden of killing sonic on my shoulders until I die, and i dont think its worth it. we have yuki. we have everything we came for…" her voice trailed off. sanic looked disappointed, and godot set yuki down on the floor. everyone stared at lone in ashamed silence. then lone shrugged. "ah, yolo." and killed sonic. everyone was saved and they all went out for coffee

the end


End file.
